


Stained Glass

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: @ Sans: Direct all inquiries to the Annoying Dog, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Depression, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Good and Evil, Judgment, Meta, Metafiction, One-sided argument, Pain, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans isn't really having it, Toby Fox as a morally gray entity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Sans doesn't blame the kid for the Genocide run. He doesn't even blame the demon that accompanies them, not anymore. He blames the Designer.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Toby Fox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done before? Probably. Am I writing it anyway? Absolutely.

He didn’t blame the kid anymore for what they had done. Though it was their hand clinging to the dusty knife, their hand that swung to snatch away anyone he had ever loved, he knew better than to blame them now.

The ghost, demon, _whatever_ it was accompanying them on their journey…For a while it was nice to pin the guilt on them instead. It was easy. A lost, vengeful soul made for a fine, well-crafted villain in the history books but when Sans thought about it hard enough, when the codes on all the computers scrolled in front of him and he let his mind stretch to the vast reaches and face his cold reflection in the black screen…He didn’t blame this “ **Chara** cter” either.

No. None of them lived their lives by accident. They were here for a reason. A black screen couldn’t _be_ a screen if it didn’t have two sides. There was a design on the other side, an intelligent one—someone who had layered this code’s foundation.

Sans wouldn’t call that intelligence a god. Who knew for certain? The designer who had made this world could very well have an even _higher_ power that created them. Regardless, they were there on the other side of the darkness.

The designer was to blame—for every mistake, every glitch, every hurt that Sans could hope to comprehend.

More than anything he wanted to ask why.

 _Why did you let the kid do this to us? Why did you_ enable _them to do this to us?_

_Why Papyrus? Why give me a brother like him to make me believe that there’s true good in this world, if he’s only meant to suffer and die?_

_Why’d you make me powerless to stop it? Why’d you let me love him so much? Just so my soul could break? Is it fun for you to watch? If you made me, you know…everything. You know this pain I feel. You_ gave _it to me. You_ forced _it onto my shoulders. Why am I the only one made to remember?_

_~~Couldn’t you have made me mindless like everyone else? Couldn’t you be that merciful?~~ _

_You’re behind the resets, aren’t you? Obviously you made them possible. Why give us a glimpse of a happy ending when you created the instrument to take it away? Is that your attempt at a “balanced” existence? “No light without darkness”? You tryin’ to be the good and the evil at once?_

_You can’t be. You can’t show me Papyrus and Chara in the same universe and say you get to be both. Standing behind some white code and a black screen doesn’t make you gray._

_What do you get out of our existence? An amusement? An experiment? A game?_

_Is that all we are to you?_

_Did you ever love us? Why keep us around if you didn’t?_

_Why create this evil to use against us if you did?_

_You could shut me up if you wanted to. If you designed this world, this universe, changing me so I never question you would be a snap._

_~~So do it. I don’t want to carry this anymore.~~ _

_But you made up my mind. You made me Judge and threw me into a world like this and you expect me not to judge you? I’m not sure how it works out there where you are but here, I hold you accountable. You gave me that right!_

_What do you want?_

_What have you done?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot of ketchup every time Sans asks why.


End file.
